AMEN
by I'm What I'm
Summary: [MONSTA X] No Summary! YAOI/BL Hyungwon!uke X Wonho!seme X Minhyuk!uke X Jooheon!seme.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st MONSTA X Story~

.

.

.

Title: AMEN  
Genre: Romance, Hurt, Gaje/?.  
Rate: T  
Cast:

Chae Hyung Won

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

.

.

.

Warning: Typo(s), BOY X BOY! 

[Hyungwon POV]

Hari ini aku memandangnya lagi. Dari kejauhan lagi. Aku sangat ingin mendekatinya, tapi aku tak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk itu.

Dia. Orang terpopuler di kampus. Dia sangat tampan, tubuhnya atletis. Shin Ho Seok namanya, tapi orang-orang suka memanggilnya Wonho. Dia semester 5 di jurusan Sastra Inggris. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi dia? Dia sepertinya menyukai kakak tingkat di kampusku, Lee Minhyuk namanya. Dia lebih cantik dariku, senyuman manisnya, bibirnya yang tipis. Minhyuk hyung semester 4 jurusan Bahasa Arab. Walau hanya dugaanku bahwa Wonho menyukai Minhyuk hyung, tapi sekarang ini aku tengah menyaksikan keduanya sedang asyik berbincang di kantin kampus. Aku hanya menatap keduanya dari sisi lain kantin ini dengan tatapan sendu. Aku sempat tertangkap basah karena telah melihatnya, tapi aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Hey, Hyungwon hyung!" aku tersentak, karena tiba- tiba Jooheon menepuk bahuku.

"Hyung, kenapa sendirian saja eoh?" lanjut Jooheon.

"aku kan selalu sendiri hehehe" tawaku seadanya sembari menyesap Cappucinoku.

Jooheon adalah temanku, dia sering memanggilku Hyung, padahal umurku dengannya hanya beda beberapa bulan saja. Dia juga semester 3 jurusan Bahasa Inggris sama sepertiku, namun kami beda kelas. Dia terlihat manly, tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik pasti tingkat ke-manly-annya langsung turun drastis. Hanya dia temanku, aku type orang yang penyendiri maka dari itu aku hanya punya seorang teman saja. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Honey, haha! Karena itu panggilan yang imut menurutku, ditambah dia senang sekali berAegyo.

"hyung, aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja!" kata Jooheon padaku tiba-tiba.

"hhh, kenapa kau selalu tahu jika aku sedang berbohong honey?" tanyaku datar.

" karena aku temanmu hyung~!" balasnya dengan suara yang imut. Dia sedang berAegyo ria rupanya.

"Hyung.." ucap Jooheon lesu.

"hm?" Jooheon menunduk.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu bahwa aku selama ini aku menyukai Minhyuk hyung?" aku hanya bisa membelalakan mataku.

"yang benar?!" Jooheon hanya menatapkan datar.

"Iya hyung.." balas Jooheon singkat.

"Hyung, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan Minhyuk hyung?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"mungkin, jika aku bisa mendapat Wonho hyung lebih dulu. Hahaha!" tawaku garing.

"aish hyung… bagaimana bisa hyung mendapatkannya jika hyung tak melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya?" aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"setidaknya aku berdoa setiap waktu, honey~" Jooheon menatapku datar lagi.

"Tapi apa gunanya berdoa tanpa berusaha hyung?" aku hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jooheon.

"hyung, jangan tertawa! Aku serius, hyung harus mendekatinya terlebih dahulu, setidaknya hyung berikan dia Pizza favoritenya, lagi pula Pizza buatan hyung paling enak didunia!" aku tersipu malu karena Jooheon berkata seperti tadi. Tapi ada benarnya juga jika aku melakukan hal itu.

[Hyungwon POV end] 

[Wonho POV]

"hey Minhyuk, hmm apa kau ada acara besok siang? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." ajakku.

"besok siang? Hmm.." Minhyuk nampak berpikir.

"sepertinya aku tidak sibuk" lanjut Minhyuk.

"ah baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang kampus jam 10 pagi ok?" dia memperlihatkan eyesmile indahnya padaku.

Saat aku berbincang dengan Minhyuk, aku merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Aku meliriknya, tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dasar aneh, batinku.

[Wonho POV end] 

[Hyungwon POV]

KRINGGGGG…. suara alarmku berbunyi keras.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00.

PLUK. Alarmku terjatuh begitu saja.

"ZZZZzzzzz…" aku melanjutkan tidur cantikku kembali.

BEUREUNG BEUREUNG  
NAEGEWA SINSOKHI  
BEUREUNG BEUREUNG  
NAEGEWA SIN-

"aigoo!" aku langsung meraih smartphoneku yang berada di nakas.

"ada apa Honey?" ucapku malas.

"Hyung.. aku ingin mengajak Minhyuk hyung jalan tapi Wonho hyung sudah mengajaknya pergi duluan" Deg! Aku langsung membulatkan mataku ketika Jooheon berkata seperti itu.

"mw-mwo? B-bagaimana kau tahu" balasku terbata-bata.

"aku tadi nge-Line Minhyuk hyung. Hyung, pasti kau Broken heart kan? Aku juga hyungie~~" aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Jooheon di telpon.

"oh iya hyung, have you make the pizza?" tanya Jooheon antusias.

"jangankan buat pizza, mandi saja aku belum honey" balasku datar.

"yah hyung.." kecewa Jooheon.

"hyung, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" aku berpikir sejenak.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan pizza buatan hyung di taman belakang kampus?" saranku.

"hmm ok hyung, tapi aku ada kelas pagi sampai jam 10" ucap Jooheon.

"kalau hyung ada kelas jam 1 siang honey, hmm bagaimana jika setelah Honey selesai saja?" saranku lagi.

"okay hyung! See you at 10!" respon Jooheon.

"okay!" lalu kututup sambunganku dan beranjak untuk mandi.

aku telah siap untuk berangkat sekarang, tak lupa aku membawa pizza buatanku untuk dimakan bersama Jooheon nanti.

Aku telah sampai di taman belakang kampus, disini cukup sepi hanya ada aku dan hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang duduk-duduk. Aku melihat ada bangku yang kosong disana dan aku putuskan untuk duduk. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok orang yang aku sukai, Wonho. Aku pikir ini kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya. Aku baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakiku, tapi kulihat Minhyuk hyung malah menghampiri Wonho hyung disana. Kemudian aku tak melanjutkan langkahku lagi.

"Hyungwon hyung!" aku mendengar teriakan Jooheon.

"hey hyung, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" lanjutnya, rupannya Jooheon tak menyadari dengan apa yang aku lihat.

"M-minhyuk H-hyung.." Jooheon terbata-bata. Yeah, sekarang Jooheon juga melihat apa yang aku lihat juga.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini Honey!" aku langsung menarik tangan Jooheon untuk menjauh dari sini. Aku mengajak Jooheon untuk pulang ke rumahku.

"…" hening. tak ada percakapan diantara aku dan Jooheon. Kami masih hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung, aku lapar" aku masih tak bergeming.

"Hyung…!" aku sedikit tersentak.

"e-eh?" Jooheon ber-rolling eyes ria.

"ayo kita makan pizzanya!" semangatku. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanku sekarang.

"Hehehe" Jooheon menampilkan eyesmilenya. Aku tahu pasti perasaannya sama denganku.

[Hyungwon POV end] 

[Wonho POV]

"Hey Hyung, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Minhyuk yang sudah jelas untukku.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World hari ini!" kataku semangat.

"Baiklah, aku mau!" responnya juga tak kalah semangatnya denganku. Haha.

"Kajja!" tanpa disadari, aku langsung menggenggam tangan Minhyuk. Dan aku juga bisa langsung melihat Minhyuk menampakkan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

Aku dan Minhyuk telah sampai di Lotte World. Kemudian Minhyuk langsung menarikku ke stand accesoris. Minhyuk memakaikanku bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna pink dan dia memakai bando berbentuk pita yang berwarna pink juga. Alhasil kita berdua terlihat sangat imut. Padahal aku sangat Manly -_-

"Minh-" aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Minhyuk sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapanku.

"Hyung, ayo kita naik Roller Coaster!" teriaknya senang.

"hm baiklah.." kataku dengan ekspresi fakesmile.

HOEKKK.. UHUK…

"aish, padahal kau yang minta naik, tapi kau yang muntah juga" kataku sambil memijit leher belakang Minhyuk.

"sekarang sudah lebih baik?" lanjutku.

"iya hyung" ucapnya lemas.

"apakah kau masih mau naik wahana ekstrim lagi eoh?" tawarku dengan nada sedikit marah.

"siap, tidak" ucapnya masih lemas. Haha, ekspresinya sangat lucu sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya!

Yah.. walaupun acara hari ini diawali dengan kejadian tadi, setidaknya kita menikmatinya. Sekarang Minhyuk sedang menjilati eskrim strawberry nya. Aku dan Minhyuk sedang duduk disalah satu bangku. Setelah Minhyuk menghabiskan eskrimnya. Aku mengajaknya makan siang disalah satu restoran yang ada di Lotte world. Minhyuk makan dengan lahapnya, pasti dia sangat lapar. Haha, bahkan saat makan dia sangat menggemaskan sekali. Setelah selesai makan siang, aku mengajak Minhyuk untuk naik Bianglala dan disinilah tujuanku untukmenyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Jujur saja, aku sangat deg-degan saat ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Aku akan menerima konsekuensinya jika Minhyuk menolakku nanti. Walaupun aku sedikit pesimis dengan hasilnya, tapi aku harus tetap mencobanya dulu kan?

"Indah sekali pemandangan disini hyung" ucapnya senang sembari melihat pemandangan yang berada diatas bianglala.

"Hyung ayo selfie!" ajaknya. Aku segera merogoh saku celana dan mengambil smartphoneku.

KLIK!

"lagi hyung~" pintanya imut.

KLIK.

KLIK.

Minhyuk masih saja tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan diatas sini. Dia sangat senang dengan pemandangan disini sepertinya. Melihat Minhyuk tersenyum, akupun ikut tersenyum. Aku sangat deg-degan untuk memulainya. Hmm tapi Baiklah akan aku coba sekarang!

"Lee Minhyuk..' ucapku sedikit gerogi.

"ya Hyung?" balasnya masih tersenyum.

"aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucapku sambil menatap manik indahnya.

"H-hyung?" raut wajahnya berubah.

"jika kau tak mau menerimaku tak apa Minhyuk-ssi" lanjutku dan aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"a-aku juga menyukaimu hyung!" Minhyuk tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merahnya itu. Aku langsung menatap maniknya lagi dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo, Saranghae Minhyukkie~"

"Nado saranghae hyung!"

CHU. 

END.

* * *

MONSTA X YEAH WE ROCK TO THE SHOW~!

Hello, saya fans Monsta X, ultimate bias saya CHAE HYUNGWON. And he's mine! Haha.

ceritanya ngambang tidak? Jika ngambang review yang banyak biar dilanjut :v

Jika anda malas untuk review, review lewat LINE atau BBM saja okay?  
ID: gamevin  
PIN: 54109B7F


	2. Chapter 2

Title: AMEN  
Genre: Romance, Hurt, Gaje/?.  
Rate: T  
Cast:

\- Chae Hyung Won

\- Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

\- Lee Min Hyuk

\- Lee Joo Heon

.

.

.

Warning: Typo(s), BOY X BOY!

Chapter 2

[Hyungwon POV]

Hari ini aku bangun telat, seperti biasanya. Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Smartphone ku berdering. Ah, pasti Jooheon yang menelpon, batinku. Dan tebakanku sangat tepat.

"Hyunggggg… Mereka sudah berpacaran huweee!" teriakan Jooheon benar-benar memekakkan telingaku yang lucu ini -_-

"Siapa yang sudah berpacaran Honey~?" tanyaku sok polos.

"Minhyuk dan Wonho hyung" balas Jooheon yang aku yakini bahwa air matanya sudah mulai menetes di seberang sana.

"Tau darimana kau Honey~?" tanyaku. Jujur, Jooheon sudah membuatku badmood pagi ini.

"Aku tadi lihat di LINE hyung" ah, sepertinya Jooheon stalker sejati Minhyuk hyung.

"hh, mungkin Minhyuk hyung bukan jodohmu Honey~" kataku sedikit mengejek.

"Hey, Wonho hyung juga bukan jodohmu berarti hyung!" balas Jooheon tak mau kalah. Ok, aku juga merasa sakit hati.

"baiklah.. baiklah, kau tahu Honey? Aku sekarang telat kuliah! Hh.. sepertinya aku tak akan masuk kelas hari ini. Hari ini kau ada kelas tidak Honey~?" tanyaku.

"tentu ada hyung! Tapi aku tak mau masuk kelas hari ini!" balasnya bersikeras.

"lho? Memang kenapa Honey? Jangan bilang kau tak masuk kelas hanya karena mereka" kataku datar.

"memang benar Hyung! Huweeee" Jooheon menangis tambah keras.

"sudahlah Honey~ jangan menangis dan jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Minhyuk hyung. Kau hanya perlu berusaha dan banyak berdoa" kataku sok bijak.

"memang hyung tak sakit hati eoh?!" ucapan Jooheon terdengar sedikit membentak padaku.

"aku juga sakit hati Honey, tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja. Mungkin kita tak bisa mendapatkannya hari ini, tapi entah jika besok, tak ada yang tahu kan? Yang penting kita harus tetap berusaha ok?!" kataku semangat.

"ahh hyungku memang benar-benar keren, ok hyung Fighting!" semangat Jooheon.

"jadi kau akan masuk kelas hari ini?" aku memastikan.

"Ne hyung!" jawabnya yang masih semangat.

"Good boy! Ok, bye Honey" aku langsung menutup sambungan.

"ahh.. benar-benar bosan jika dirumah sendirian begini, aku ingin keluar rumah tapi aku sangat malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang ini. Hhh.. lebih baik aku tidur saja " monologku.

[Hyungwon POV end]

[Jooheon POV]

aku sangat bangga punya hyung seperti Hyungwon hyung, dia benar-benar konsultan cinta terhebat kkkk. Aku jadi bersemangat kembali untuk masuk kelas hari ini. Aku segera bersiap menuju kampus.

aku telah sampai di kampus. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Aku melewati sebuah lorong, lorongnya cukup sepi menurutku, tapi aku mendengar dua orang tengah berbicara satu sama lain. Dan aku melihat Wonho dan Minhyuk hyung tengah berduaan. Jujur, aku menjadi down kembali. Tapi aku selalu ingat perkataan Hyungwon hyung, jadi aku harus tetap fokus. Aku tak menghiraukan mereka dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas.

Dari berangkat sampai pulang kuliah, aku tak henti-hentinya melihat kemesraan Wonho dan Minhyuk hyung dimanapun. Betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini dapat melihat HyukHo momen sepanjang hari -_-. Ahh, aku merasa bosan dirumah, lebih baik aku nge-LINE Hyungwon hyung.

_

'Hyung, kau sedang apa?'

'tidak ada Honey, Why?'

'aku bosan dirumah hyung -_-'

'aku juga bosan Honey -_-'

'hhh. Oh ya hyung! Aku ingin cerita!'

'ceritakan saja Honey ^^  
pasti tak hyung dengarkan haha :p'

'Bah -_- '

'haha :D aku hanya bercanda Honey~'

_

Jujur saja, line terakhir dari Hyungwon hyung hanya aku read. Oh man~! Aku benar-benar bosan, bahkan Hyungwon hyung malah tambah membuatku bosan. Lebih baik aku sleeping beauty saja.

[Jooheon POV end]

[Hyungwon POV]

Apa-apaan Honey hanya me-Read LINE ku saja. Aish apakah dia benar-benar marah padaku? Tapi aku kan aku hanya bercanda Honey~. Huft, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang Honey ingin katakan tadi. Hah sudahlah! Sepertinya aku perlu jalan-jalan ke taman dekat daerah sini.

aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku dari rumah. Sudah setengah jalan menuju taman, aku malah melupakan smartphoneku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke rumah. Ketika aku berbalik aku malah bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang sedang berjalan di belakangku.

BRUKK

"aww…" rintihku.

"oops sorry. apa kau tak apa?" tanya orang itu khawatir.

"Ne.." aku mulai bangkit dari posisi ku dari posisi terjatuh tadi. aku membulatkan mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Wonho.

"Kau? Kau yang pernah melihatku secara diam-diam ya?!" tanya Wonho.

"…" aku hanya bisa diam. aku tak berani melihat manik matanya.

"apakah kau salah satu fans ku? Hm, siapa namamu?" lanjut Wonho.

"Hyungwon.. Chae Hyungwon" kataku pelan namun masih terdengar olehnya.

"semester berapa kau?" tambah Wonho.

"semester tiga" jawabku dengan intonasi yang tidak berubah.

"ok Hyungwon-ssi, kau pasti tahu kan kalau aku sudah punya pacar?" ucap Wonho dengan bangganya. Jujur, ini jauh lebih sakit daripada Jooheon yang mengatakannya padaku.

"…" aku tetap tak merubah posisiku.

"hmm.. baiklah jika begitu aku pergi dulu ya fans" ucap Wonho dengan senyuman manisnya.

Aku tahu betul apa maksud yang diucapkannya tadi. Dengan perasaan yang hancur lebur ini, aku langsung berlari menuju rumah dan kamar kesayanganku. Aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan bantal dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

[Hyungwon POV end]

[Normal POV]

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan hati Hyungwon saat ini. Hyungwon masih saja di hari ini ia tidak kuliah alasannya karena Ia masih sakit hati dengan kejadian kemarin. Sepertinya Hyungwon lupa dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada Jooheon kemarin.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyungie, apa hyung ada di dalam?" teriak Jooheon.

"aishh, aku telpon malah tak diangkat." Monolog Jooheon.

CEKLEK

"hey Honey" sapa Hyungwon dengan senyumnya yang terlihat miris.

"hyung? Ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Jooheon khawatir.

"hehe aku hanya begadang saja tadi malam" dusta Hyungwon.

"kajja masuk" lanjut Hyungwon.

"Hyung, Ceritakan saja padaku" pinta Jooheon masih dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hyungwon yang masih dihiasi senyuman mirisnya. Jujur, Hyungwon terlihat mengerikan saat ini.

"Hyung…" rengek Jooheon.

"baiklah akan aku buatkan" Hyungwon berbalik mulai menuju ke dapur.

"HYUNG" Bentak Jooheon.

"hiks ne Honey, aku tak mengira bahwa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku" tangis Hyungwon pun pecah. Jooheon langsung memeluk Hyungwon erat. Kemudian Hyungwon mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Jooheon.

"ne Hyung, hhh aku tak menyangka bahwa kau tak setegar yang aku kira" ucap Jooheon yang masih memeluk Hyungwon.

"hiks.. ini jauh lebih sakit dari yang aku kira Honey" balas Hyungwon masih sesenggukan.

'brkckdjckj' bunyi perut Jooheon sudah terdengar rupannya.

"hn, jadi kau ingin aku buatkan apa eoh hehe?" tawar Hyungwon yang kini malah diselingi kekehan. Sepertinya efek suara perut Jooheon telah mengubah suasana hati Hyungwon.

"aku ingin nasi goreng Indonesia!" ucap Jooheon semangat.

"ay ay kapten! Pesananmu akan segera siap!" balas Hyungwon dengan gaya seorang bajak laut.

10 menit kemudian..

"Cha! Makanan sudah siap!" Hyungwon sedikit berteriak dari dapur. Jooheon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya kini mulai beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke arah dapur.

"wah.. kelihatannya ini enak" Jooheon mendaratkan bokongnya dengan mulus pada kursi makan.

"Ayo dimakan Honey" senyum Hyungwon.

"ne hyung.." ucap Jooheon.

"woah.. so delicious hyung!" Jooheon menunjukkan kedua jempolnya.

"apa hari ini kau ada kelas?" tanya Hyungwon sambil mengunyah nasi goreng buatannya.

"hn iya hyung nanti siang" jawab Jooheon.

"aku juga Honey, nanti bareng ya berangkatnya" ajak Hyungwon.

"ok hyung" setuju Jooheon.

setelah selesai makan Hyungwon bergegas untuk mandi sedangkan Jooheon kembali sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Hyung, aku ingin pinjam charger ya" teriak Jooheon sembari mengambil charger milik Hyungwon dan mulai mencolokkannya pada stop kontak.

"iya honey, silahkan saja" teriak Hyungwon dari dalam kamar mandi.

[Normal POV end]

[Jooheon POV]

Aku kembali memulai kegiatanku seperti biasa yaitu menstalker Minhyuk hyung. Tapi kali ini aku men-stalker Instagramnya. Yeah, Walau kadang aku merasa sakit hati karena Minhyuk hyung yang kini selalu men-tag akun Instagram Wonho hyung atau foto bersama dalam postingannya.

aku mulai melihat foto-foto terbaru Minhyuk hyung. Aku terkejut ketika melihat salah satu postingan foto terbaru Minhyuk hyung yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedih, tanpa caption apapun.

KLIK

"Gosh! Malah kepencet tombol love. bagaimana ini?! Aish.. im in hot water!" panik Jooheon.

"ah tak apalah jika aku ketauan juga" batin Jooheon.

"Honey, kenapa teriak-teriak eoh?" tanya Hyungwon hyung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapanku dan ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"aniya hyungie" jawabku singkat.

"hhh, baiklah jika tidak ingin cerita" ucap Hyungwon hyung yang terlihat sedatar mungkin. Walau ekspresinya datar tapi nada bicaranya seperti yang meng-kode agar aku mau mengatakannya.

"Honey, apa kau selalu berdoa setiap hari untuk Minhyuk hyung?" ucap Hyungwon menerawang.

"of course hyung. Aku selalu berdoa seperti yang hyung katakan haha" tukasku.

"baguslah honey aku juga begitu hehe" respon Hyungwon hyung.

"…" aku tak mengindahkan Hyungwon hyung dan masih berfokus pada smartphoneku.

"WHAT?!" teriakku tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Hyungwon hyung terlonjak kaget. Haha.

"ya! Ada apa teriak-teriak seperti itu Honey?!" Ujar Hyungwon hyung yang sedikit kesal.

"woah.. kajja tampar aku sekarang hyung" pinta Jooheon tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"mwo?" Hyungwon hyung malah menyipitkan kedua matanya.

TBC.

_

Finally this FF had been continued yay! hohoho

mmm.. before, Thanks for ur review readers ^^ without ur review I think this FF won't continue.

OK, I think enough. Keep review on my FF~! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: AMEN  
Genre: Romance, Hurt, Gaje/?.  
Rate: T  
Cast:

\- Chae Hyung Won

\- Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

\- Lee Min Hyuk

\- Lee Joo Heon

.

.

Warning: Typo(s), BOY X BOY!

Chapter 3

[Jooheon POV]

'Jooheon anak Bahasa Inggris semester 3 ?' begitulah isi DM dari Minhyuk hyung yang baru saja aku buka. Jujur, rasanya aku ingin terjun dari menara setinggi 223 meter di atas permukaan laut, ok ini berlebihan.

"hey aku ingin lihat" ujar Hyungwon hyung sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada smarthphoneku.

"aishh.. ini hyung" aku memperlihatkan smartphoneku pada Hyungwon hyung.

"wah.. barokah sekali hidupmu honey.." kata Hyungwon hyung iri.

"kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu dengan Wonho hyung?" lanjutnya. Pfftt kasihan Hyungwon hyung.

'Iya benar, ada apa hyung?' balasku pada DM Minhyuk hyung, aku sama sekali tak mengindahkan Hyungwon hyung.

"ahh aku bete honey.." lanjut Hyungwon hyung lagi sambil menyalakan TV.

'kau sering menstalker aku ya haha?' Aku langsung shock setengah mati ketika Minhyuk hyung membalas seperti itu.

'hm iya hehe'. Ah, sepandai-pandainya menyimpan kaos kaki Hyungwon hyung pasti akan tercium juga baunya. Hahahaha.

'memang tidak boleh hyung? Hehe' balasku senyam-senyum dan sedikit perasaan malu dalam hati.

"hey honey, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Hyungwon hyung sambil mematikan TV. Ah, padahal aku sedang asyik chat dengan Minhyuk hyung. Hehe..

"ne hyung.." jawabku dan langsung me-lock smartphone tanpa melihat balasan DM dari Minhyuk hyung.

Kemudian aku dan Hyungwon hyung berangkat menuju kampus bersama. Selama perjalanan menuju kampus, Hyungwon hyung terlihat sangat badmood. Hh, jika dia sedang badmood, dunia serasa menjadi lebih mengerikan. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam saja, karena aku tidak mau Hyungwon hyung menjadi lebih badmood karena ulahku.

"Hyung aku duluan.." ujarku sembari masuk ke kelas. Kelasku dan Hyungwon hyung berada dalam satu gedung tetapi kelasku berada di lantai 2, sedangkan Hyungwon hyung berada di lantai 3.

"ne.." balas Hyungwon hyung dengan senyum dipaksakan. Hh, semoga keadaan hati Hyungwon hyung cepat membaik. Amen.

Sembari menunggu dosen, aku segera mengambil smartphone dari saku celanaku dan langsung aku mendapat DM dari Minhyuk hyung.

'haha ya boleh sih hehe.' wah hari ini aku benar-benar beruntung karena aku chat dengan Minhyuk hyung ditambah dia duluan yang memulai chat.

[Jooheon POV end]

[Hyungwon POV]

aku yakin 100% jika Honey sekarang sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik, sedangkan aku? Hh, aku begitu menyedihkan, aku hanya punya Honey, seorang teman yang begitu tulus ingin berteman denganku. Ah, mungkin kata 'teman' tak cukup untuk Honey-ku, mungkin aku akan menyebutnya 'Bestie' haha.

aku sedang menunggu di dekat ruang V14 karena para mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris tengah menempati ruangan tersebut, aku sedikit berharap bahwa mereka adalah mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris semester 5 hehe yang jelas karena ada Wonho hyung di dalamnya. Amen

pintu ruang V14 terbuka dan semua mahasiswa yang ada di dalam mulai keluar satu per satu. Bingo! sosok yang aku maksud ternyata ada di ruangan itu. Dia melihatku sekilas dengan tatapan yang dingin, khas orang populer. Yah.. walaupun dia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku tetap meresponnya dengan senyuman.

aku kadang sering berpikir orang populer seperti Wonho tidak playboy seperti yang ada di drama-drama atau dalam novel-novel. Ah, ternyata Wonho hyung benar-benar namja yang setia, yeah sangat sesuai dengan type-ku. Haha Amen.

Aku masuk dan memulai perkuliahan seperti biasanya.

'hyung apa kau sudah pulang?' Honey mengirimiku Line.

'eum belum, hyung masih ada kelas lagi' balas Line-ku pada Honey. Aku tak peduli jika dosen sering memperhatikanku karena aku terus saja memainkan smartphoneku.

JDUARRR

Omo! Aku sedikit tersentak karena suara halilintar yang baru saja terdengar dengan amat keras. Seisi kelaspun juga terkejut karena hal itu. Aku langsung mengganti profilku ke mode pesawat. Ah, hujannya sangat lebat, untung saja aku membawa payung.

sampai jam terakhir pun masih saja hujannya belum berhenti. Aku segera membuka payung dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ku menuju rumah.

"hey bolehkah aku ikut?" ujar seseorang yang berlari dari belakang dan berada di sebelahku. Suaranya terdengar familiar.

"t-tentu" kataku sembari membulatkan mataku.

DEG.

"W-wonho hyung?" kataku sedikit berteriak karena terkejut. OMG! Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ada apa dengan hari ini sebenarnya? Pfffftttt…

"H-hyungwon? aku kira kau siapa" katanya sedikit gagap namun tetap dingin. Omo! Ternyata dia tak melupakan namaku. Hehe.

"i-iya" jawabku gugup. Ah benar-benar romantis sekali hari ini. Muehehe.

"mm aku minta maaf sebelumnya kalau aku waktu itu bersikap arrogant kepadamu Hyungwon-ssi" ujar Wonho hyung.

"mm, tak apa hyung, jika orang populer memang seperti itu ya.. wajar saja sih hehe" ah, mengapa aku ingin sekali dia memanggilku dengan panggilan Hyungwonnie. Ah, jangan mimpi Hyungwon!

"ah baiklah, tapi aku tetap merasa tidak enak Hyungwon-ssi, sekali lagi maaf" ujar Wonho hyung lagi tapi kali ini menambahkan Bow 90 derajat.

"ne hyung, sudah.. lupakan saja, yang lalu biarlah berlalu" kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Selain setia, Wonho hyung juga ternyata tidak terlalu angkuh seperti apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini.

"hmm, ngomong-ngomong kau pulang ke arah mana Hyungwon-ssi?" tanya Wonho.

"eum, aku ke arah kanan hyung, kalau Hyung?" tanyaku balik.

"wah, kebetulan sekali aku juga akan ke arah yang sama" jawab Wonho hyung. Aish, rasanya aku ingin meledak saat ini juga!

"ah, ternyata kita satu arah ya hyung hehe" aku yakin bahwa sekarang pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ah, aku bahkan tak berani menatap Wonho hyung.

"iya hehe" semakin jauh berjalan, semakin akrab saja! Mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan do'a ku melalui hujan, buktinya aku sudah sangat akrab dengan Wonho hyung hehehe.. Terima kasih Tuhan

"Hyungwon-ssi.." aku dan Wonho hyung berhenti secara bersamaan.

"rumahku disini.." lanjutnya.

"ah baiklah hyung aku-" belum selesai aku berbicara tapi Wonho hyung malah memotong ucapanku.

"sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin memberimu cokelat panas untukmu Hyungwon-ssi ya sekalian menunggu hujannya reda" Wonho hyung menarik lenganku dan mengajakku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ah! Hari ini super duper lucky untukku.

"baiklah hehe" kataku senang sekaligus malu.

[Hyungwon POV end]

[Wonho POV]

Deg!

hey, ini aneh sekali! jantungku berdegup 2x lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Bahkan pada saat pertama kali bertatapan dengan Minhyuk saja perasaan aku tidak se-aneh ini.

jarak kami berdua begitu dekat ya karena ukuran payung yang dipegangnya tak cukup besar. Jujur saja, aku agak malu karena pernah bersikap arrogant padanya. Ya walaupun sangat gengsi aku tetap harus minta maaf kan?

kebetulan sekali arah jalan pulang kita sama dan yang lebih kebetulan aku dulu yang sampai rumah jadi aku langsung mengajaknya untuk minum cokelat panas bersama. Dan beruntungnya dia meng-iyakan ajakanku.

"kajja masuk Hyungwon-ssi" ujarku sambil membuka pintu.

"hm ne" kata Hyungwon malu-malu.

"tunggu sebentar ya, silahkan duduk dulu" Hyungwon duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan kemudian aku melesat menuju dapur dan mulai membuat dua cokelat panas yang tentunya untuk kami berdua.

"ne" ah, sepertinya dia benar-benar malu, dari tadi dia menunduk saja haha.

5 menit kemudian..

"cha.. ini dia cokelat panasnya, apakah kau menunggu lama Hyungwon-ssi?" aku menaruh dua cokelat panas di meja.

"tidak juga hehe" dia terus saja tersenyum malu-malu. Hmm apakah dia memang benar-benar suka padaku ya? Haha.

Hening. Kami berdua terlihat canggung. Aku dan Hyungwon sedang asyik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Hyungwon dan aku menyesap cokelat panas. Di luar, hujannya masih deras.

"ah, aku akan mengambilkan beberapa kue dulu ne" kataku mencairkan suasana.

"tidak usah repot-repot Wonho hyung" katanya yang masih saja terseyum malu-malu.

"tidak apa-apa Hyungwon-ssi" aku beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil beberapa toples yang berisi kue-kue di dapur.

"silahkan dimakan" tawarku sambil membuka toples-toplesnya.

"ne hyung" bahkan sampai saat ini, dia masih saja tersenyum malu.

JDUARRR

"aish, otteokkhe.." lirihnya yang masih terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku.

"hmm, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja disini?" tawarku.

"m-mwo? Tidak usah Wonho hyung, sebentar lagi hujannya reda" ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

-05.00 pm KST-

"hmm, Hyungwon-ssi.. apa benar kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku to the point, dan kulihat dia langsung menatapku dengan matanya yang melebar.

"e-eung.. itu.." jawabnya terbata. Haha imut juga dia.

"pasti iya kan?" dia langsung mem-poutkan bibir tebalnya. Aku sangat suka menggodanya haha.

NAN NEGE DA GEOL-EO  
NAE JEONBUREUL DA GEOL-EO  
NAN NEGE DA GEOL-EO  
O E O O—

aish bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini Minhyukkie malah menelponku, tapi aku harus mengangkatnya bukan?

"Ne chagi.." ujarku.

"MWO!" aku membulatkan mataku dan langsung mengarah pada Hyungwon. Disaat yang sama bel rumahku berbunyi. Hyungwon menatapku bingung.

"ne, chamkkaman" kemudian aku memutus sambunganku.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Hyungwon heran.

"Minhyuk sudah ada didepan rumahku!" jawabku agak panik.

"mwo? Ah yasudah hyung, aku sekalian pulang saja sekarang ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

"e-eh jangan keluar!" larangku. Hyungwon hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"akan bahaya jika dia tau kau ada disini" kataku masih panik.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?" tanya Hyungwon dengan ekspresi polosnya.

TING TONG

"ne, sebentar Minhyukie" kataku sedikit berteriak.

"hmm.. baiklah kau bersembunyi di kamar mandi saja ok?" aku langsung menyeret/? Hyungwon ke kamar mandi dan langsung melesat untuk membukakan pintu depan.

TBC.

* * *

Sorry ya readers ff ini baru dipost lagi hehe, soalnya pas di bagian akhir udah stuck banget untuk kelanjutannya dan pada akhirnya ada inspirasi juga~!

oya, btw ada sedikit kesalahan tentang Minhyuk di chapter yang awal, dia semester 5 sama kaya Wonho. OK? Hehe

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^


	4. Sorry

Hello! Thanks for review my fanfiction :)

I want to tell you that i have been move on Wattpad. Here my Wattpad account : gamevin

I feel sorry maybe can't continuing 'Amen' :(

I'm gonna try to make all new my fanfic on my Wattpad account :)


End file.
